


May Grant's Scary Detective Skills (Even Hungover)

by OreoLuvr13



Series: Buck and May and Some Sibling Love [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Firefam Feels, M/M, Protective Siblings, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoLuvr13/pseuds/OreoLuvr13
Summary: Picking up May from a party after she calls him was in no way the mistake. Forgetting that she was Athena’s daughter, who had some damn impressive detective skills, was.OrThe story of how May accidentally found out about Buck and Eddie’s relationship after she calls Buck to pick her up from a party.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buck and May and Some Sibling Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766836
Comments: 45
Kudos: 918
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	May Grant's Scary Detective Skills (Even Hungover)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Brother Buck and Sister May stories, so I couldn’t help myself when this idea came to me as I was writing the last chapter of “When Secrets Come to Light in the Most Inopportune Time.” Here’s the story of how May found out about Buck and Eddie that’s referenced to in the last chapter of “When Secrets Come to Light in the Most Inopportune Time.”

May stumbles as she leans against the tree trunk. She should have stopped after that second beer and forgone those two shots. She’s not a big drinker and only partakes in an occasional drink or two at a party. Years of her mother’s kind but no nonsense lectures of the dangers of drinking firmly ingrained in her.

But it’s senior year. And she has just finished up the last of her early college applications. So when Lauren offered her a shot she figured what the hell. It was nice laughing and dancing with her friends. To not think about life changing decisions or how this time next year her life will be drastically different, for a few hours. Then Tali, her friend and designated driver for the night left when May was in the bathroom, after having a fight with Johnny. Her friends, Lauren and Ella are in the middle of a very competitive game of Drunk Jenga. And May, all May wants to do is go home.

Her mom and more recently Bobby have insisted she can call them to pick her up no matter where or what time, no questions asked. But they’re not home. Bobby has some fire accelerant conference or something down in San Diego. So he, her mom, and Harry are down there now. Harry missed the day of school so that they can make a three day weekend out of it. May had a exam that morning in AP Psychology so she stayed home.

So with her friendl Tali gone, her friends not ready to leave any time soon, and her mom out of town, May is in a bit of a bind. She could call her dad, but she would rather not. Sure, she can still could call an Uber, but she hates taking one by herself and her friends look like they’re not ready to leave any time soon.

What the hell is she going to do?

Her fingers hover over Buck’s name on her phone. He has told her countless times that she can call him whenever she needed something. He may not be her brother biologically, but he is in all the ways that matter. He helps her with her homework. Came over and helped her salvaged Bobby’s birthday meal when there was that little fire on the grill. He was the one with the idea to move the lawn furniture to cover the strip of burnt grass. Hell, he even texted her just this morning checking in with her to see if she needed anything.

Not to mention, she heard about his early days at the 118 . Buck was no angel. He was probably even worse when he was her age. Meaning, he’ll probably be the least judgmental between him and her Dad. She sends the text before she loses the nerve.

_Hey, are you up_

It’s a little after midnight. Late but not late late. Firefighters do work crazy hours. If he doesn’t answer, she’ll just call an Uber. She’ll give him five minutes.

She doesn’t have to wait long before Buck is calling her.

_“Hey, what’s going on?”_

“Um...” Her mouth struggles for a few seconds. She never should have done those Jager shots. Buck sounds nervous. Why did she call him? She should have just gotten a damn Uber.

_“May? You okay?”_

“Yeah,” May says rubbing her forehead. “I…went to a party. My friends are still here and I want to leave.”

_“You want me to come get you?”_

“It’s late. I didn’t mean to bother you.”

_“I’m up. I’ll come get you. It’s no problem, May. Where are you?”_

May rambles off the address.

_“Okay, that’s not too far from my place. I should be there in like 15, 20 minutes.”_

“I’ll be outside,” May says before she hangs up.

She doesn’t know if it takes 15 minutes but before long, she sees a truck roll up and a familiar voice calls her name. She may be buzzed but she’s pretty sure that Buck is not driving his own vehicle. Buck’s Jeep has been parked in her driveway enough times for her to know what it looks like. And what Buck is driving is not it.

“Come on, May!” Buck calls from the rolled down window.

She more or less stumbles into the truck, nearly missing the step bar.

“Easy, you don’t want to crack your head open,” Buck says holding his hand out for her to grab on to.

“Did you get a new truck?” May asks as she fumbles fastening her seatbelt.

“Something like that,” Buck mutters. He hands her a bottle of water from the center counsel. “Drink this.”

She takes the bottle, feeling ridiculous how many times it takes her to get the cap off.

“You need some help there,” Buck jokes.

Maybe she would have been better off calling her dad. She may not be able to see Buck’s face in the dark but she knows he’s smiling. “S’ut up.”

“Oh come on,” Buck says with what she’s guessing is another smile. “You should have known when you called me that I was going to mess with you. It’s pretty much a given. That’s what brothers do.”

She shrugs. He’s right. If she was in Buck’s shoes and this was a few years from now, and Harry called her in the middle of the night to pick him up, she’ll probably be doing the same thing that Buck is doing right now.

“Shut up,” May repeats, taking a sip of her water. She stops when she feels bile rise in her throat and lets out a loud vomit burp.

Buck laughing comes to a quick stop when he hears (or smells) her. “Shit, you’re not going to puke, are you?”

May takes a few deep breaths. Buck must have rolled down the window because she feels a nice breeze. With the fresh air hitting her face, her stomach settles. “Tha’s nice.”

“You good now? Can I roll the window up now?”

“Uh huh,” May says and turns to Buck. “Hey! Can we get some fries?”

“You want to eat? Just a couple of minutes ago you were gonna puke.”

“Pllllease,” May says. She gives him her best sad eyes. Her mom has said that Buck has the best ones, but she gives her best effort.

“Fine,” Buck says way too quickly. “But if you puke after, you’re cleaning it up. Sister or not.”

“Okay!” May agrees easily as she rests her head against the back of the seat.

**XXXXX**

It’s not one thing that wakes May up the next day. It’s a compilation of several things. First, the brightness of the sun stabbing her in the eyes. Second, the faint sounds of a familiar cartoon that she’s pretty sure Harry watches. Third, the worst case of cotton mouth she has ever had.

She cautiously opens her eyes and looks around. It’s not her room. Not even her house. Then it clicks. She’s only been to Buck’s place a couple of times, but she knows what it looks like. That’s right. Last night. She called Buck to pick him up.

She looks at her watch. It’s only a little after eight. Not too late, but she’s betting that Buck would like her out of his hair. She already inconvenienced him enough having him come get her in the middle of the night. The least she can do is get out of here so he can have the rest of the day to himself. Plus, her own bed is calling her. She tentatively stands up and begins looking for her flip flops so she can get on her way.

“Sh-crap!” May yells when something digs into her bare foot. What the…a damn lego. Of course. She’s all too familiar with the pain of stepping on a lego barefoot. Harry still leaves them all over the place. She kicks it to the side as she follows the sound to the kitchen. When she reaches the kitchen, she finds Buck sitting at the kitchen table and Chris Diaz is sitting next to him watching something on his tablet. What the hell?

“Hey,” Buck says with a sheepish smile from the kitchen table. “I didn’t think you’ll be up this early. When I was your age, I would sleep til at least ten. How you feeling?”

May rubs her forehead. “Head hurts a bit. But not too bad.”

Buck’s instantly up. He’s going through the cabinet above the sink. “I got some tylenol somewhere.”

“I think I’m going to use the bathroom,” May croaks out.

With his head still in the cabinet, he motions with his hand towards what May assumes is the general direction of the bathroom. “it’s the first door on the right.”

May heads to the bathroom. She quickly does her business. The bathroom is warm and humid, like someone just took a shower. Thank god she fell asleep before Buck got her the fries or she would be puking right now. She throws a couple of handfuls of water on her face. She swallows a couple more in an attempt to quench her parched throat. With her face that close to the sink she sees the full display of products that’s on the sink counter. “Jesus, how much hair product does Buck need,” May mutters under her breath as she looks over the impressive variety of gels, mouse, and other hair styling products. “He’s worse than me.”

“You okay in there?” Buck calls out.

“I’m fine,” May answers back, wiping her hands on her jeans.

“I found the tylenol.” Buck says in victory handing her the bottle when she re-enters the kitchen. “Here you go. Let me get you something to drink. Juice okay?”

She nods as she leans against the fridge. “That’s fine.”

He pours her a glass. “Chris, you want some more juice?”

The boy shakes his head, laughing at something on the tablet. “I’m good, Bucky.”

May swallows the tylenol and takes a seat at the table. She’s taking in the scene. Chris and Buck are still in their pajamas. He must have spent the night. That makes no sense though. Buck would never leave Chris alone to come get her.

“Sorry, I don’t have anything to offer you to eat. I didn’t get a chance to do some shopping. I picked up a couple of extra shifts this week. I’m pretty much all out of everything but pasta, orange juice, and milk. But Eddie should be back soon with some food,” Buck apologizes with a small smile.

Why is he apologizing to her? She’s the one who called him on a Friday to come get her and it’s her who is no doubt putting a chink in his Saturday plans. Her mom is right. Buck can be a selfless idiot sometimes.

“Dad’s getting us br-breakfast burritos,” Chris chimes in before May can tell Buck to stop apologizing.

May swallows quickly when the boy mention food. She’s never drinking Jager again.

“Don’t worry,” Buck says. “He’s getting you one with just eggs and veggies. No onions.”

May can’t help but smile. Buck remembered what she likes in her omelet. She turns to Chris and moves her chair closer to his so she can see his tablet better. “So what are you watching?”

There are only a few minutes left in the episode, so they start the next one. It’s only a couple of minutes in when Eddie comes back with the food. Most of her attention is on the tablet but she can see Buck motioning with his hands out of the corner of her eye. She shakes her head, smiling at Buck’s antics.

“Hey, May. You’re up?” Eddie greets with a hesitant smile. He’s clearly surprised to see she’s awake this early.

“Morning, Eddie,” May replies looking up from the cartoon. She looks over the newest member of the 118. He’s dressed in jeans and a long sleeve gray t-shirt. His hair is still wet. Like he just got out of the shower not too long ago. Buck begins to take the food out of the bag and Eddie grabs hot sauce from the refrigerator. They move around each other like they’ve done this before.

Then it clicks. Everything clicks.

Buck picking her up in a different truck.

Chris and Buck still in their pajamas.

Eddie’s dressed. His still wet hair. The recently used shower.

All the hair products in the bathroom.

Oh shit.

“You guys are together.” The words are out of her mouth before she can stop herself. 

Eddie’s head snaps up from inside the fridge. Buck’s face gets flushed. Redder than May has ever seen it.

“Wha-what?” Buck fumbles nearly squishing the foil wrapped burrito in his hand.

“Chris, you want to go eat in the living room? I’ll get you set up,” Eddie says, looking at his son. He doesn’t wait for Chris to answer, already handing Chris his crutches. Leaving Buck to face May all by herself.

Buck turns to Eddie, “Eds, come on.”

He shakes his head. “Sorry, Babe. She’s your sister. And Athena’s daughter. Besides, you left me by myself with Abuela when she found out.”

“Dad!” Chris yells as he walks towards the couch. “Come on, are you coming? I’m hungry.”

“Gotta go. Chris is hungry,” Eddie says giving Buck’s shoulder a quick squeeze before rushing into the living room. “Coming, bud.”

May crosses her arms over her chest. “So this is awkward.”

“Tell me about it,” Buck says taking a seat at the table.

May sits down. “So last night when you picked me up you were driving Eddie’s truck?”

Buck hands May her breakfast burrito. “Yeah, his truck was blocking my jeep. He was sleeping when you called. I didn’t want to make you wait, so I just drove his.”

“They were here last night when I called you?” May asks before taking a cautious bite of her burrito. Her stomach still feels a little queasy.

“Yeah,” Buck says running his hand through his hair. “Most of the time I’m over there, but I was off yesterday so I picked Chris up from school and we came back here. Eddie came over after work.”

May nods as she takes another bite. “I’m assuming Bobby doesn’t know.”

Buck nods his head. “No one does. Well except for Eddie’s grandmother, Carla, and now you.”

They lapse in an awkward silence for a few moments. Buck is clearly nervous from the way he’s playing with the wrapper of his own breakfast. May is just trying to process everything. Buck and Eddie. She seen the looks the two of them shared when she’s been around them. She heard her mom and Bobby talking about them quietly. It’s about damn time. She waits a few more moments before she breaks the silence, “I won’t say anything,”

“You won’t?” Buck asks quizzically. “You don’t have to keep our secret. I’m not asking you to.”

“I know you didn’t. I want to. I haven’t seen you this happy for as long as I’ve known you. At least now I know why.”

“If Bobby finds out you knew-” Buck begins.

“If he does then I’ll deal with it. Eddie makes you happy so I’m not going to do anything to jeopardize that. I bet the LAFD has some archaic rules about personal relationships in the workplace or some other bullshit. I’m not going to ruin a good thing for you, Buck.”

He gives her a crooked grin. “You sure?”

She smiles as she goes back to eating her breakfast burrito. “Of course. That’s what sisters are for.”

“Everything good?” Eddie asks from the living room.

Buck rolls his eyes. “So now you show your face. You coward.”

“You say coward, I say I was being smart Eddie says as he takes the seat next to Buck.

“Still say you’re a coward,” Buck says, as he rubs the nape of Eddie’s neck.

It’s sweet. The small smiles they share. The way Eddie moves his chair closer to Buck. She hope she finds someone who acts this way around her someday.

“Your secret is safe,” May says, standing up to throw out her garbage.

“Thank you,” Eddie says sincerely. “I mean it, thank you.”

“Yeah, May. Thank you,” Buck says with a sincere smile. And that smile is the reason why she is not going to say anything to anyone about Buck and Eddie.

“Just don’t do anything stupid to make me regret keeping this secret,” May says, zeroing in on Eddie. Yes, she’s happy for Buck and Eddie, but if Eddie does something to hurt Buck, he’s done. Buck’s her brother. The one who sits across the kitchen table from her at least twice a week. The one she shares crazy articles with because no one else shares her interest in learning about random ass shit. The one who she calls in the middle of the night to pick her up, no questions asked.

“Man you can tell Athena’s your mom,” Eddie says with a bit of awe in his voice.

“Right!” Buck says raising his hand in the air. “I mean she put all those pieces together. And she’s hungover. She was like two seconds away from puking in your truck last light.””

May doesn’t know if she should be insulted or take pride in what Buck just said. She’ll go with proud. She gives them a smile, crossing her arms over her chest. “That’s right. She is.”


End file.
